wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tragedja Koroska/06
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ VI. Tak więc Korosko był wzięty i odsiecz, której wyglądali i wszystkie owe mozolne obliczenia czasu i odległości, stały się bezcielesną marą, jakby obłoki na niebie. Nikt nie da znać do Halfy, dopóki się nie okaże, że statek nie wrócił wieczorem. Nawet teraz, gdy Nil był już tylko wąską zieloną wstążką na skraju widnokręgu, pogoń jeszcze nie wyruszyła. Do kraju derwiszów jest wszystkiego sto mil, a może nawet i nie tyle. Jaka więc wątła nadzieja, aby wojsko egipskie ich odbiło! Zapadli wszyscy w niemą rozpacz, z wyjątkiem Belmonta, którego straż odepchnęła, kiedy chciał biedz do żony. Oba oddziały jeźdźców złączyły się. Arabowie z powagą i godnością witali się i zawiązywali rozmowy, murzyni szczerzyli zęby, paplali i krzyczeli w niesfornej wesołości, której nawet koran nie był zdolny ująć w karby. Dowódcą nowoprzybyłych był ascetyczny starzec z siwą brodą i orlim nosem, szorstki w mowie i żołnierski w ruchach. Dragoman stęknął na jego widok i klasnął w ręce z wyrazem człowieka, który widzi, że klęska piętrzy się na klęsce. „Emir Abderrahman!“ — rzekł — „boję się, że teraz już nie staniemy żywi w Chartumie.“ Imię to nic nie mówiło nikomu, jeden tylko pułkownik słyszał o emirze, jako o potworze okrucieństwa i fanatyzmu, nieprzejednanym muzułmaninie wojującego i nawracającego typu, który nigdy nie wahał się jeśli chodziło o doprowadzenie drapieżnych zasad koranu do ostatecznych konsekwencji. Rozmawiał teraz poważnie z emirem Wad Ibrahimem. Wielbłądy ich klęczały obok siebie, a ich czerwone turbany były ku sobie nachylone tak, że czarna broda zlewała się z siwą. Potem odwrócili się obaj i długo, uparcie przyglądali się nieszczęsnej gromadce jeńców. Młodszy pokazywał i tłomaczył, starszy słuchał z surową, przygasłą twarzą. „Kto jest ten przystojny starzec z siwą brodą?“ — zapytała panna Adams, pierwsza budząc się z gorzkiego rozczarowania. „To ich obecny naczelnik“ — odpowiedział Cochrane. „To znaczy, że przejmuje władzę tamtego?“ „Tak, pani“ — odparł dragoman — „on jest teraz nad wszystkimi.“ „To lepiej dla nas. Przypomina mi Eldera Matthew z czasów księdza Smitha. Bądź co bądź wolę być w jego ręku, niż w mocy tego czarnego djabła z palącemi oczami. Sadie, dziecko, jak się czujesz? Chłodniej jest teraz, prawda?“ „Tak, ciociu, bądź spokojna o mnie. A ty jak się masz?“ „Lepiej się trzymam, niż z początku, kiedy to ci dałam taki zły przykład, Sadie. Byłam do niczego, tak nagle to się stało, i ta obawa, co powie twoja matka, która mi ciebie powierzyła. Boston Herald napisze o nas napewno na pierwszej stronie. Wiem, że są ludzie, których to zaboli...“ „Biedny ksiądz Stuart!“ — krzyknęła Sadie, gdy monotonny, brzęczący głos znowu dobiegł ich uszu. — „Chodź, ciociu, zobaczymy, czy nie można mu jakoś pomódz.“ „Jestem niespokojny o panią Schlesinger i dziecko“ — mówił pułkownik Cochrane. — „Widzę żonę pana, ale nikogo więcej.“ „Przyprowadzają tą“ — krzyknął Belmont. — „Bogu dzięki, dowiemy się o wszystkiem. Nic ci złego nie zrobili!? Nora, powiedz! nic?“ Poleciał chwycić i ucałować rękę, którą wyciągnęła ku niemu, schodząc z wielbłąda. Widok miłych szarych oczu i słodkiej twarzy irlandki wlał otuchę we wszystkich. Była gorliwą katoliczką, a ta wiara jest najlepszą ostoją w godzinach niebezpieczeństwa. Dla niej, dla anglikanina pułkownika, dla księdza niekonformisty, dla amerykańskiej presbyterjanki, nawet dla czarnych pogańskich opryszków, religja pod różną postacią grała tę same dobroczynną rolę: szeptała zawsze, że największe zło na świecie jest drobnostką, a chociaż twarde są drogi Opatrzności, najmądrzej i najlepiej czynimy, idąc ochoczo tam, dokąd ta Wielka Dłoń nas prowadzi. Ci towarzysze niedoli nie mieli jednego wspólnego dogmatu, ale podtrzymywał ich ten sam duch: spokojny, zasadniczy fatalizm, który jest starym jak świat ościeniem religji, bo siew dogmatów porasta dopiero z czasem jego granitowe podłoże. „Biedniście!“ — mówiła pani Belmont, — przeżyliście dużo gorsze rzeczy niż ja. Nie naprawdę, John, kochanie, nic mi nie jest, nie mam nawet pragnienia, bo nasz oddział napełnił łagwie w Nilu, dali mi pić, ile chciałam. Ale nie widzę pana Headingly i pana Browna? Oh! biedny ksiądz Stuart! Co mu się stało?“ „Headingly i Brown już są wolni od ziemskich trosk“ — odparł mąż. — „Nie wiesz ile dziś razy dziękowałem Bogu, Noro, że nie jesteś z nami. A jednak się znalazłaś!“ „A gdzież mam być, jeżeli nie z mężem? Wolę stokroć tę niewolę, niż siedzieć bezpiecznie w Halfie!“ „Czy żadna wiadomość nie doszła do miasta?“ — zapytał pułkownik. „Jedna łódka zdołała umknąć. Była w niej p. Schlesinger z boną i dzieckiem. Ja leżałam na dole w kajucie i kiedy arabowie wpadli na statek. Ci, którzy siedzieli na pokładzie, mieli czas uciec, ponieważ łódka stała tuż. Nie wiem, czy nikt nie jest raniony, bo arabowie strzelali przez pewien czas za nimi.“ „Strzelali?“ — krzyknął radośnie Belmont, którego typowa irlandzka natura chwytała się każdego promyczka. — „Jeśli tak, to klnę się, że damy im jeszcze, bo załoga musiała słyszeć strzelanie. Co pan o tem myśli, pułkowniku? Już od czterech godzin nas gonią! Lada minuta białe kapelusze oficerów brytańskich mogą się ukazać z za skał.“ Lecz pułkownik po niedawnym zawodzie był chłodny i sceptyczny. „Mogą nie przychodzić wcale, jeżeli nie będą mieli dostatecznej siły. Te oba oddziały składają się z ludzi wybranych i mają dobrych wodzów, a na swoim gruńcie będą się umiały bić“. — Nagle urwał i spojrzał na arabów: „Do djaska“ — mruknął — „to niezły widok.“ Wielkie czerwone słońce połową tarczy tonęło już w fioletowym pasie na widnokręgu. Dla arabów była to godzina modłów. Starsza i bardziej uczona cywilizacja zwróciłaby się do tego cudownego zjawiska na niebie, jako do przedmiotu kultu. Ale ci dzicy synowie pustyni byli szlachetniejsi, niż ogładzeni persowie. Dla nich ideał był wyższy nad materję, więc modlili się plecami odwróceni od słońca, twarzą ku najświętszemu ołtarzowi swej wiary. A jak się modlili! Uniesieni, porwani, z rozmarzonem okiem, a promiennem obliczem, wstawali, padali, tarzali się po rozłożonych do modlitwy dywanikach. Kto patrzył na nich, musiał uznać, że istnieje jakaś wielka, żywa siła w świecie, wsteczna, lecz przerażająca, nieprzeliczone miljony, które myślą jak jeden mąż od przylądku Juby po krańce Chin. Niech tylko jakaś jedna spólna fala przejdzie po nich, niech zrodzi się śród nich jeden wielki żołnierz, czy organizator i chwyci w rękę i zużytkuje ten cały materjał, a nie ulega wątpliwości, że może to być miotła, którą Opatrzność wymiecie zgniłe, znikczemniałe południe Europy, jak to uczyniła przed tysiącem lat, aby zrobić miejsce dla jakiejś zdrowszej rasy. Kiedy podnieśli się od modlitwy, zabrzmiał głos rogu i więźniowie zrozumieli, że po całodziennej jeździe, grozi im jeszcze jazda nocą. Belmont mruczał, bo liczył, że pościg dogoni ich jeszcze przed wyruszeniem. Za to pozostali pogodzili się już z koniecznością. Dano im wszystkim po płaskim bochenku arabskiego chleba. Żadne frykasy nie smakowały im nigdy tak, jak ten suchy, razowy chleb. A potem — zbytek nad zbytkami! — dostali jeszcze po kubku wody, bo świeżo napełnione worki drugiego oddziału wzmogły znacznie zapasy. Gdyby ciało umiało tak snadnie iść za rozkazami ducha, jak duch idzie za rozkazami ciała, jakim rajem mogłaby być ziemia! Gdy niskie zwierzęce potrzeby zostały zaspokojone, rozśpiewały się w nich dusze i wsiedli na wielbłądy, jakby w poczuciu pewnej powieściowości swego położenia. Bredzący ksiądz Stuart został na ziemi i arabowie nie zatroszczyli się zupełnie, żeby go wsadzić na siodło. Jego wielka, ku niebu obrócona twarz, bieliła się śród gęstniejących mroków. „Hej! dragoman, powiedz im, że zapomnieli o księdzu“ — krzyknął pułkownik. „To na nic, panie“ — odrzekł Manzor. — „Powiadają, że jest za gruby i nie chcą go wlec dalej. Umrze — mówią — po co sobie zawracać nim głowę?“ „Zostawić go?“ — zawołał pułkownik. — „Ależ on zginie z głodu i pragnienia! Gdzie emir? Hej!“ — krzyknął, gdy kruczobrody arab przejeżdżał mimo, tonem, jakim zwykł był przyzywać leniwego oślarza. Naczelnik nie raczył odpowiedzieć, powiedział natomiast coś strażnikowi, a ten kolbą od karabinu zdzielił pułkownika po żebrach. Stary żołnierz runął z wielbłąda, ziejąc. Podnieśli go pół przytomnego i przywiązali do siodła. Kobiety zaczęły płakać, mężczyźni mruczeli przekleństwa i zaciskali pięści, bezsilni wobec brutalności i bezprawia. Belmont macał po kieszeniach, szukając rewolweru, wtem przypomniał sobie, że go oddał pannie Adams. Gdyby jego ręka poczuła w tej chwili broń, znaczyłoby to śmierć emira i rzeź wszystkich pojmanych. I znowu jechali, a przed nimi tymczasem rozegrało się jedno z najciekawszych zjawisk pustyni egipskiej, lubo po sponiewieraniu pułkownika, niezbyt byli usposobieni do podziwiania piękności przyrody. Kiedy słońce zapadło, niebo przybrało barwę fioletowo-burą. Ale po pewnym czasie zaczęło jaśnieć i świecić, aż wykwitła z niego pozorna zorza i zdawało się, że słońce, chwiejąc się, powraca wstecz po drodze, którą niedawno odbyło. Różowość zalała zachód, na wyższym krańcu przechodząc w delikatny morski seledyn. Powoli barwy gasły i zapadła noc. Upłynęło dopiero dwadzieścia cztery godziny, od chwili, gdy na salonowym pokładzie Koroska, w pysznych fotelach, pod światłem gwiazd rozprawiali o polityce; zaledwie dwanaście godzin, odkąd po rannem śniadaniu ruszyli rzeźcy i strojni na ostatnią wyprawę. Jakiż świat nowych wrażeń spadł na nich od tej chwili! Jak brutalnie wytrącono ich za tak, zdawało się, niezawodną szczęśliwość. Te same gwiazdy, na które patrzyli wczoraj, świecą i dzisiaj, ten sam wązki sierp księżyca, a oni? Co za straszna odmiana! Długi sznur wielbłądów posuwał się przez pustynię, bezszelestnie, jak duchy. Przed sobą i za sobą nieszczęśnicy widzieli ciche i kołyszące się białe postacie arabów. Znikąd dźwięku żadnego, najlżejszego poszmeru. Nagle gdzieś z dali dobiegł silny, natarczywy, nieczysty śpiew. — Jakież przedziwne wrażenie w tej głuchej dziczy! A układał się śpiew ów w dobrze znany rytm, nieomal, że słychać było słowa: „Co noc wędrowne rzucamy namioty — Bliżsi o dzień od domu.“ Czy ksiądz odzyskał przytomność? Czy tylko zbieg dziwny sprawił, że w obłędzie swoim wybrał właśnie tę melodję? Towarzysze oglądali się za siebie w ciemności wilgotnemi oczyma, bo wiedzieli, że dla tego wędrownika dom jest już bardzo blisko. Stopniowo głos cichł, aż wsiąknął we wszechwładną głuchość pustyni. „No cóż, stary poczciwcze, liczę, że nic ci złego nie zrobili?’“ — rzekł Belmont, kładąc rękę na kolanach pułkownika. Pułkownik wyprostował się, chociaż jeszcze trochę dyszał. „Już teraz mi dobrze. Czy nie zechciałby mi pan pokazać człowieka, który mnie uderzył?“ „To tamten, przed nami, koło wielbłąda Fardeta.“ „Ten młody z wąsami? Nie bardzo go widzę w tem świetle, ale myślę, że go jeszcze dziobnę. Dziękuję panu.“ „Myślałem, że panu strzaskał żebra.“ „Nie, ale tak mnie wytłukł, żem prawie ducha wyzionął.“ „Pan jest żelazny człowiek. To było straszne uderzenie. Jak pan mógł tak prędko przyjść do siebie?“ Pułkownik chrząknął, chciał coś powiedzieć i zaciął się: „Fakt jest, drogi panie, — wiem, że pan to zatrzyma przy sobie, zwłaszcza idzie mi o kobiety — ale pierwszy raz czuję się starym i widzę, że tracę wojskową postawę, którą zawsze tak sobie ceniłem“. „Co? gorset? Boże święty!“ — krzyknął osłupiały irlandczyk. „Drobna sztuczna podpora“ — odpowiedział sucho pułkownik i skręcił rozmowę na temat jutrzejszych perspektyw. Dotąd jeszcze znajomym naszym wraca we snach wspomnienie nocnego pochodu przez pustynię. On sam był jak sen, przez cichość, z jaką ich niosły włochate, miękkie nogi wielbłądów i przez majaczące wokół nich białe postacie. Niebo wisiało nad nimi, niby potworny zegar. Jakaś gwiazda migotała na samym poziomie jak latarnia. Spojrzeli: podniosła się na szerokość dłoni, a pod nią błyszczała inna. Godzina za godziną szeroki strumień płynął bez zadrżenia po granatowem tle, światy i gwiazdozbiory sunęły majestatycznie i lały się przez ciemny horyzont. Ogrom i wielkość były niejako pociechą dla nieszczęśliwych, bo ich własny los i osoby zdały się znikome i bez znaczenia wobec igrzyska najwyższych potęg. Powoli wielka procesja przemierzała niebo, wznosiła się, potem, przez pozorną powolność obrotu, trzymała się długo na wyżach, wreszcie zaczęła się spuszczać, aż dopóki na wschodzie nie pojawiła się pierwsza zimna szarość i w tej szarości więźniowie przerazili się nawzajem strasznym wyglądem swoich bladych twarzy. Dzień zabijał ich upałem, a noc przyniosła jeszcze większą udrękę — zimno. Arabowie opatulili się w burnusy i poowijali głowy. Oni zaś bili się rękami dla rozgrzewki i marzli niemiłosiernie. Najbardziej cierpiała panna Adams, bo była chuda i z powodu wieku niedokrwista. Stephens zdjął z siebie kurtkę i zarzucił jej na ramiona. Jechał obok Sadie, gwizdał i wygadywał, jak gdyby chciał pokazać, że ciotka zrobiła mu przysługę, kładąc jego ubranie, w rzeczywistości jednak doskonale widać było, że nadrabia miną. Wszakże tyle w tem było prawdy, że mniej od innych czuł zimno, bo w sercu palił mu się ogień i dziwna radość mieszała do wszystkich klęsk, tak, że nie umiałby odpowiedzieć, czy ta przygoda była największem przekleństwem, czy największem błogosławieństwem w jego życiu. Na statku, wobec młodości Sadie, jej urody, wesołości i inteligencji, uważał, że w najlepszym razie może być tolerowany. Ale tu poczuł, że naprawdę może jej się na coś przydać, że zwraca się do niego jak do naturalnego swego opiekuna, a nadewszystko sam zdobył przeświadczenie, że pod całym balastem, jakim przytłoczyła go sztuczna tresura, jest silnym i do życia stworzonym człowiekiem. Maleńka iskierka szacunku dla samego siebie zaczęła rozgrzewać mu krew. Zmarnował, prawda, w swoim czasie młodość własną, ale teraz, kiedy już był człowiekiem średnich lat, młodość ta zajaśniała przed nim jak piękny późny pąk. „Zdaje się, że pana to wszystko cieszy“ — zwróciła się do niego Sadie z pewnym wyrzutem. „Cieszy, to za mocno powiedziane“ — odrzekł. — „Ale jestem pewny, że pani bym tu nie opuścił“. Było to pierwsze cieplejsze zdanie, na jakie sobie pozwolił wobec niej i Sadie spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. „Widzę, że byłam przez całe życie złą dziewczyną“ — zaczęła mówić po chwili. — „Ponieważ mnie samej było dobrze, nie myślałam o nieszczęśliwych. Dziś przejrzałam. Jeżeli jeszcze kiedy wrócę, będę lepszą, poważniejszą kobietą — w przyszłości“ „A ja lepszym człowiekiem. Myślę, że właśnie dlatego przychodzą na nas nieszczęścia. Niech pani spojrzy, jak wyszły na jaw zalety naszych towarzyszy. Biedny ksiądz, naprzykład. Czy przeczulibyśmy kiedykolwiek, że to taki szlachetny, mocnych zasad człowiek? A Belmont i żona, tu przed nami, jak bez trwogi jadą, trzymając się za ręce, każde tylko z myślą o drugiem. Albo pułkownik, który na statku wydawał się zawsze taki nieprzystępny, taki ciasny. Widzieliśmy jego odwagę i niesamolubne narażanie się dla innych. I Fardet jest waleczny jak lew. Myślę, żeśmy wszyscy zyskali przez nieszczęście.“ Sadie westchnęła. „Jeżeli się dobrze skończy, będziemy mogli tak powiedzieć. Ale jeżeli tak ma trwać parę tygodni czy miesięcy, aby potem zamknąć się śmiercią, nie wiem, jakąbyśmy korzyść odnieśli z naszego wyszlachetnienia. Dajmy na to, że pan z tego wyjdzie, co pan ma zamiar robić?“ Adwokat zawahał się, ale jego zawodowy nałóg był jeszcze bardzo silny. „Zbadam, jaka to sprawa jest i przeciwko komu. Czy odpowiedzialni są organizatorowie wycieczki, że nas zawieźli do Abu-Sir, czy rząd angielski, że nie pilnuje granic. To będzie bardzo ciekawy proces. A jakie pani ma projekty, Sadie?“ Po raz pierwszy nie zatytułował jej urzędowo „panną Sadie“, ale ona była zbyt przejęta, żeby to zauważyć. „Będę cieplejsza dla innych“ — odparła. — „Postaram się kogoś uszczęśliwić przez pamięć nędzy, z której wyszłam.“ „Pani przez całe życie nic innego nie robiła, prócz uszczęśliwiania innych. Nie potrzebuje się pani uczyć tego.“ — W ciemności łatwiej mu było przełamać zwykły obojętny ton. „Dla pani ta twarda szkoła jest mniej potrzebna, niż dla kogokolwiek. W jaki sposób pani charakter mógłby wyszlachetnieć?“ „Widać, jak pan mię mało zna. Byłam zawsze bardzo samolubna i lekkomyślna.“ „W każdym razie nie potrzebowała pani takich mocnych wstrząśnień. Była pani zawsze i bez nich dosyć żywa. Co innego ja.“ „A do czego panu potrzebne wstrząśnienia?“ „Bo nic niema gorszego od martwoty. Już lepsze jest cierpienie. Ja dopiero teraz zacząłem żyć. Dotychczas byłem na tym świecie maszyną. Byłem człowiekiem jednostronnym, a człowiek jednostronny ledwie o włos różni się od człowieka umarłego. To właśnie zrozumiałem dzisiaj. Bo przez te wszystkie lata nic mię nigdy nie przejęło, nigdy nie wezbrała we mnie fala prawdziwych ludzkich wzruszeń. Nie miałem na to czasu. Widziałem to u innych i niejasno zadawałem sobie pytanie, czy jest we mnie jakiś brak, który nie pozwala mi dzielić doświadczeń moich bliźnich? Ostatnie dni jednak pokazały mi, że i ja mogę żyć bujnem życiem, że i ja jestem zdolny do płomiennych nadziei i do śmiertelnych trwóg, że i ja mogę, że i ja mogę — tak — że i we mnie są silne uczucia, które dusza mogłaby przeżyć. Stoję może nad krawędzią grobu, ale w każdym razie mogę powiedzieć, że żyłem.“ „A dlaczego pan prowadził takie zabójcze życie w Anglji?“ „Ambitny byłem, pragnąłem się wybić. A przytem musiałem myśleć o matce i siostrach. Dzięki Bogu, świta. Ciocia i pani przestaną marznąć.“ „A jak panu jest bez marynarki?“ „O, ja jestem zdrów jak ryba. Mnie tak jest doskonale.“ Długa, ciężka noc mijała. Granatowe niebo przeszło w przecudny liljowy cień, przez który jeszcze przebijały większe gwiazdy. Na wschodzie szary pas rozszerzał się coraz bardziej i zachodził lekkim różem, a na nim wachlarzowato rozstrzeliwały się i drżały promienie niewidzialnego słońca. Wtem nagle jadący uczuli ciepłe dotknięcie na plecach, a przed nimi wyskoczyły na piasku czarne cienie. Derwisze pozrzucali płaszcze, podniósł się gwar rozmów. I więźniowie poczęli ożywiać się i zajadali chciwie „dorę“, którą im wyznaczono na śniadanie. Oznajmiono krótki odpoczynek i wszyscy dostali po kubku wody. „Czy mogę z panem pomówić, panie pułkowniku?“ — zapytał dragoman. „Nie“ — odburknął Cochrane. „Ale to coś bardzo ważnego, od tego zalety nasze ocalenie.“ Pułkownik zmarszczył brwi i targnął wąsa. „Co to takiego?“ — spytał nareszcie. „Pan powinien mi ufać, bo mnie tak samo jak panu zależy na tem, żeby wrócić do Egiptu. Mam tam dom, żonę, dzieci, tu niewolę. Pan przecie nie ma powodu wątpić o tem.“ „No, co dalej?“ „Pan pamięta tego czarnego, który z panem rozmawiał? — tego, który służył pod Hicksem?“ „Tak, bo co?“ „Mówiłam z nim w nocy. Długośmy rozmawiali. Powiada, że nie bardzo może pana rozumieć, ani pan jego. Dlatego przyszedł do mnie.“ „Co takiego mówił?“ „Powiedział, że między arabami jest ośmiu żołnierzy egipskich, sześciu czarnych i dwóch fellahów. Mówił, że jeżeli pan im przyrzeknie grube wynagrodzenie, to oni państwu pomogą uciec.“ „Przyrzekam, rozumie się.“ „Żądali po sto funtów egipskich na każdego.“ „Dostaną.“ „Powiedziałem, że się pana zapytam, ale, jestem pewny, iż pan się zgodzi.“ „Jak oni to planują?“ „Nie mogli nic obiecać, ale myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli będą się trzymali ze swemi wielbłądami blizko państwa tak, że gdyby coś się nadarzyło, będzie można odrazu skorzystać.“ „Dobrze. Możesz obiecać każdemu po dwieście funtów, jeżeli nam dopomogą. Czy nie myślisz, że możnaby przekupić kilku arabów?“ Manzor zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. „Za ryzykowna próba. Przypuśćmy, że robimy to i nie udaje się, to jest nasz koniec. Idę powtórzyć im, co pan powiedział.“ Powlókł się do czarnego ex-artylerzysty, który czyścił wielbłąda, czekając na odpowiedź. Emirowie zamierzali odjechać najdalej za pół godziny, ale wielbłądy pociągowe, na których jechali więźniowie, były tak pomęczone forsownym marszem, że okazało się wprost niepodobieństwem ruszyć się z miejsca. Leżały z szyjami wyciągniętemi na ziemi, co jest dowodem ostatecznego wyczerpania. Obaj dowódcy kiwali głowami na ich widok, a straszny starzec wpatrzył się w więźniów swoją drapieżną, kamienną twarzą. Potem powiedział coś do Manzora, którego twarz zbielała jeszcze bardziej na jego słowa. „Emir Abderrahman powiada, że jeżeli państwo nie nawrócą się na islam, niema potrzeby łamać szyku karawany i oddawać wam wielbłądów pociągowych. Gdyby nie państwo, możnaby jechać dwa razy prędzej. Dlatego chce wiedzieć i to zaraz, w tej chwili, czy uznacie koran“. — A potem tym samym tonem, jakby jeszcze tłomaczył, ciągnął: — „Lepiej, żeby państwo się zgodzili, bo inaczej, śmierć pewna.“ Nieszczęśni pojmańcy patrzyli po sobie w rozpaczy. Obaj emirowie śledzili ich z uwagą. „Co do mnie“ — zaczął Cochrane — „wszystko mi jedno, czy zaraz umrzeć, czy być niewolnikiem w Chartumie.“ „A ty co mówisz, Noro?“ — zapytał Belmont.“ „Jeżeli umrzemy razem, John, myślę, że się nie będę bała.“ „Absurd jest, żebym umierał za to, w co nigdy nie wierzyłem“ — mówił Fardet. — „A jednak honor nie pozwala francuzowi nawracać się w ten sposób“. — Wypiął się, zatknął zranioną rękę za tużurek i wykrzykiwał: — „''Je suis chrétien. J’y reste''“ — z elegancją, ale i z fałszywą nutą w każdem zdaniu. „A co pan?“ — zapytać Manzor Stephensa błagalnym głosem. — „Jeżeli pan się nawróci, to ich wprawi w dobry humor. — Zaklinam, niech pan zrobi, jak żądają.“ „Nie, nie mogę“ — odpowiedział spokojnie adwokat. „To może pani, panno Sadie? Może panna Adams? Trzeba tylko powiedzieć to odrazu, a będą panie uratowane.“ „O, ciociu, czy naprawdę?“ — jęczała wystraszona dziewczyna — „Czy byłby taki wielki grzech to powiedzieć?“ Ciotka objęła ją ramieniem. „Nie, nie, maleństwo moje, odwagi! Samabyś się znienawidziła za to kiedyś. Trzymaj się mnie i módl się, dziecko, jeżeli cię siły opuszczą. Stara ciotka cały czas będzie cię trzymała za rękę.“ Na chwilę stali się bohaterami ci zmaltretowani poszukiwacze wrażeń. Wszyscy patrzyli w twarz śmierci, a im bardziej zbliska ją widzieli, tem mniej czuli trwogi. Zdawali sobie raczej sprawę z pewnego rodzaju ciekawości, obok nerwowego dreszczu, takiego, z jakim zwykle siadamy na fotelu u dentysty. Dragoman uczynił ruch rękoma, jak człowiek, który próbował i chybił. Emir Abderrahman powiedział coś do murzyna, który oddalił się pędem. „Jakie mu do tego nożyczki potrzebne?“ — zapytał pułkownik. „Poszedł, bo chcą okaleczyć kobiety“ — objaśnił Manzor z tym samym gestem niemocy. Mróz przeszedł im przez kości. Patrzyli po sobie z tępem przerażeniem. Co innego śmierć w oderwaniu, a co innego te ścinające krew szczegóły. Każdy za siebie, zdawało się, że przeniesie wszystko, ale ich serca przejęte były i losem pozostałych. Kobiety milczały, śród mężczyzn natomiast gotowało się. „Pani ma pistolet“ — mówił Belmont. — „Proszę o niego, nie damy się torturować.“ „Obiecaj im pieniądze, Manzorze“ — krzyczał Stephens. — „Obiecaj im wszystko. Słuchaj, przyjmuję islam, jeżeli przyrzekną puścić panie. Przecież to ostatecznie do niczego nie obowiązuje. To jest pod przymusem, ale nie pozwolę dręczyć kobiet.“ „Niech pan poczeka chwilę“ — uspakajał pułkownik — „nie wolno nam tracić głowy. Zdaje się, że mam sposób. Słuchaj, dragoman, powiesz temu staremu szatanowi, że my jeszcze zupełnie nie znamy jego parszywej religji. Tylko określisz to delikatniej. Powiesz, że nie możemy jej przyjąć, dopóki nie wiemy, co to jest to plugastwo, w które chce, żebyśmy uwierzyli. Powiesz, że gdyby zechciał nas pouczyć, bardzo chętnie posłuchalibyśmy jego wykładu, a możesz dodać, że wiara, która wydaje takie cuda, jak jego i tę drugą czarnobrodą maszkarę, zasługuje na wszelką uwagę.“ Śród pokłonów i błagalnego składania rąk dragoman wyjaśnił, że chrześcijanie są już pełni wątpliwości i że trzeba jeszcze tylko trochę światła wiedzy, żeby ich wprowadzić na drogi Allaha. Emirowie gładził brody i patrzyli na siebie podejrzliwie. Wreszcie Abderrahman powiedział dragomanowi coś swoim zwykłym szorstkim głosem i obaj oddalili się. Wkrótce potem róg dał znak do wsiadania. „Powiada“ — mówił Manzor, jadąc między więźniami — „że koło południa dojedziemy do źródeł i tam się zatrzymamy. Jego własny mułła, bardzo dobry i uczony człowiek, przyjdzie do państwa na godzinę nauki. Wtedy wybierzecie jedno lub drugie wyjście. Według tego rozstrzygną, czy wieść was do Chartumu, czy skazać na śmierć. To jest jego ostatnie słowo. „O okupie nie mówią?“ „Wad Ibrahim wziąłby, owszem, ale emir Abderrahman to jest straszny człowiek. Radzę państwu nie sprzeciwiać mu się.“ „Ty sam co zrobiłeś? Także jesteś chrześcijanin?“ Twarz Manzora zalała się ogniem. „Byłem wczoraj rano. Może jutro rano będę znowu. Służę Panu póki to, czego żąda, jest rozsądne, ale tu stało się inaczej.“ Odjechał między strażników ze swobodą, która dowodziła, że po zmianie religji przebywa tu na zupełnie innej stopie, niż wszyscy więźniowie. Tak więc zarobili parę godzin zwłoki, chociaż jechali ciągle pod grozą śmierci. Co jest takiego w życiu, że się go tak wszyscy czepiamy? Nie rozkosze przecie, boć i ci, dla których istnienie jest długą męką, cofają się z krzykiem, gdy śmierć — uśmierzycielka wyciąga ku nim dobroczynne ramiona. Nie stosunki, bo zmieniamy je wszystkie, nim przebieżymy tę szeroką drogę, aż po kres, którego nie uniknie żaden, syn ani córa człowiecza. To strach przed zagubieniem siebie, tego najdroższego wewnętrznego „ja“, które pozornie tak dobrze znamy, choć ono wiecznie dokonywa czynów najzupełniej dla nas samych niespodziewanych. Dla niego to zdecydowany samobójca wiesza się rozpaczliwie u tamy, na którą go rzeka rzuciła. A może przyroda tak się lęka, żeby wszyscy utrudzeni pracownicy nie porzucili odrazu narzędzi i nie przerwali roboty, iż takim sposobem trzyma ich przy warsztacie? Dość, że tak jest i ci skołatani, nieszczęśliwi ludzie cieszyli się z owych kilku krótkich godzin, jakie im jeszcze pozostawiono do życia.